


you said, "i do," and i did too

by rxginamills



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Sweethearts, Engagement, F/F, I love them so much, It's crap, Marriage, also i appreciate EVERY SINGLE READER thank you so much xx, fanfic writers deserve appreciation :(, i hate myself for ruining this it was going so WELL, i know riley and maya met when they were a bit older than kindergarteners but its for the fic ok, i thought it was good but the scene where maya asks riley to be her gf just ruined it, i was so excited for this one shot but now i'm just sorry that you have to read it, i'm sorry if it's cringy or just straight up Bad i just love writing with all my heart, update it might not be That bad, update the final result is okay i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: She said,"I was seven, and you were nineI looked at you like the stars that shinedIn the sky, the pretty lights."And our daddies used to joke about the two of usGrowing up and fallin' in loveAnd our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyesAnd said, "Oh, my, my, my"Or: Maya was unsure about a lot of things, but if there was something she knew, it was that she had loved Riley since they got married on the playground.





	you said, "i do," and i did too

Maya watched Riley smile as brightly as the sun above them as she threw her arms around the blonde. Maya squealed in surprise, her laughter filling the yard. The daycare staff smiled fondly in the direction of the two girls as they came running in their direction. 

"What's got you two so excited?" asked a red-haired nurse as she tended to an older child before he returned to his friends. Maya and Riley could barely stay still.

"We're gonna get married!" Riley exclaimed. The nurse raised a brow.

"Is that so?" 

Maya nodded furiously, "Yeah! We're playing house and we're getting married now!" 

The nurse laughed, "Well, have fun then!"

Maya and Riley dashed out to the playground hand in hand, past all the other kids who were submerged in toys and other activities. Riley pulled two daisies from the ground and handed the other one to Maya. They stood in a sunny spot where there was no one else around. Somehow it made them, two tiny humans in a big world, feel safe. 

"Okay! Do you wanna marry me Maya?" Riley then asked. 

"I do!" Maya nearly jumped in her place, "And do you wanna marry me?"

"I do!" squealed Riley. Maya hugged her yet again. Hugging Riley was a feeling that she'd never get tired of. It would never fail to make her feel at home, no matter where they were. Despite everything going on at home, everything that was still too complicated for little Maya to understand, she was happy. At least in that fleeting moment. All the nurses at the daycare always claimed that Riley and Maya would be together forever; they had yet to find out how right they were.

 

* * *

 

Maya's stomach lurched for reasons she couldn't quite name as she ripped through the gift wrap box after box and revealed a set of two gorgeous rings. Riley had gone all out for her _fourteenth_ birthday; she didn't dare imagine what Riley would prepare for her eighteenth. Maya admired the rings with a happy smile on her face.

"Friendship rings," the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Riley nodded enthusiastically and held out her hand. Maya took one of the rings and slipped it in her finger. She felt her heart skip a beat or two as she did it, seeing how perfectly it fit Riley's delicate hand. Maya placed the other ring onto her own hand and smiled contently.

"Thank you Riley," she squeezed her best friend's hand, "I love them."

Riley's eyes twinkled with happiness, "You do?

"I do." said Maya confidently and was instantly transported back to a memory of hugging Riley on the playground, moments after they had married each other while playing house. Maya blinked a few times and focused on Riley and the ring again. Wordlessly she wrapped Riley in a hug.

"You're a little overdue with the ring, you know?" she mumbled into Riley's shoulder, repeating their make-believe wedding in her mind. It had taken them two days to get Farkle to talk to them again after he had found out that they had played house without him, and better yet, gotten married. 

"What?" frowned Riley. She didn't quite catch everything Maya said. 

"Nothing!" Maya panicked and corrected herself. She felt relieved when Riley didn't bring up the subject again. She also felt confused at herself. Why was she nervous? Why couldn't she tell Riley what she was thinking about? She had never hid anything from her best friend before and she wasn't about to start doing so.

Still, the concept of the rings on their fingers was bewildering to her. It got Maya thinking about bigger things that she knew could never happen in a million years. Hugging Riley tighter, Maya squeezed her eyes shut to make the images of the unreachable future go away. Riley didn't question anything; she simply held her best friend, like she had always done. 

 

* * *

 

Maya awoke to the realization of her feelings when she saw Lucas pull Riley to the dance floor with him on that night in Texas. The friendship ring on her finger suddenly felt tighter and her heart a little heavier. Farkle watched this from the sidelines, inspecting the way a sparkle of light died in Maya's eyes on the second Riley drifted away with Lucas. 

"Maya, what's going on?" he asked without a second thought. Maya's head snapped in his direction and the desperation in her eyes was almost enough to make Farkle fall off his chair. This girl was in deep and he wanted to stick by her side. Farkle had always been there for Riley and Maya, ever since kindergarten, and that wasn't going to change. 

"I don't know," Maya sounded weak, and nothing had ever been more true than what she just said, "Do you know? Cause…"

Maya bit her lip, "Help me."

Farkle grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside. They could barely hear the music from where they stood under the billions of stars. Everything was much more peaceful there; Maya could actually hear her own thoughts. She guessed that Riley had not even noticed her disappearance. 

"Are you okay?" Farkle asked softly as he sat down on the wooden stairs. Maya sat next to him.

"No." she answered after a moment of silence.

"Is this about Riley?"  

Maya's heart clenched at Farkle's second question.

"No," she said again. Then she paused, "Yes." 

Maya looked up at the stars. They were twinkling so brightly and brought peace and serenity to her heart. Farkle wasn't quite sure how to phrase his next question without possibly hurting Maya or being insensitive or pushy. He resulted in putting his hand over hers.

"Do you think… have you considered… that you might have feelings for her?"

Maya's hand closed around Farkle's, "That's _all_ I've been thinking about for a while now. It just didn't hit me until now."

Farkle's eyes widened. A few puzzle pieces were starting to come together. He lifted Maya's hand and brushed his thumb over the friendship ring on her finger. Maya chuckled softly.

"She gave you a ring," Farkle said.

"She gave me a ring," Maya repeated, "That's when I knew — that's when a part of me knew _something_."

Maya laid her head on Farkle's shoulder, seeking comfort from her friend. Farkle complied without hesitating once. He felt content sitting there with Maya, offering his shoulder and help to her. 

"We got married, Farkle," Maya then said quietly, in a weeping voice, "Though I doubt Riley remembers it anymore."

"That… Maya, that was on the _playground_. You were kids."

"But it was as good as the real thing because I got to do it with _her_."

They were quiet again, listening to the sounds of nature. Maya played with her ring and stared at the ground, lost deep in her own thoughts.

"I love her." she mumbled before she even realized it properly. Maya had always known that she loved Riley, but never like this. The entire meaning of the word was instantly changed, like a strike of lightning completely out of the blue. Maya inhaled sharply and lifted her head, looking into the darkness. Then she jumped up from the steps. She felt purely enthusiastic for the first time that day.

"I love her," she breathed, "I love her, Farkle!"

Farkle got up from the steps too. He didn't utter a word; instead he let Maya bathe in her joy under the night sky. She loved Riley. Farkle smiled at her, and she smiled back twice as radiantly, and it was in that moment that he knew it to be true. Maya was in love with her best friend. 

 

* * *

 

Maya was unsure about a lot of things, but if there was something she knew, it was that she had loved Riley since they got married on the playground. She only felt her love grow as Riley twirled in her middle school graduation robes and grinned with pride. A new journey was beginning for both of them — high school. It would surely bring new challenges and numerous ups and downs but Maya was ready. She could face an army of fire-breathing dragons if Riley was by her side. Together they were unstoppable, and they made sure everyone knew it. 

Partying with their friends and families was fun, and seeing Cory realize he would be teaching them in high school too was even better, but Maya anticipated having Riley alone at their Bay Window. She wasn't expecting too much; Riley was blissfully unaware of her feelings for her. Nonetheless every moment with her best friend was something she'd treasure. 

Riley slipped into her room not long after Maya did and immediately made her way to the bay window, where the blonde was waiting. They both looked great in their matching red graduation robes. It was surreal to them that high school was waiting and they'd get to go and experience everything together.

"Hey," Maya said as she took in Riley's appearance from head to toe.

"Hey Peaches," answered Riley, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Happy. Tired. Ready for the future."

Riley smiled gently, "Me too."

"What are your thoughts on high school?" she then asked. Maya shrugged.

"I'm excited. Also terrified. I feel like everywhere I go there is _someone_ talking about high school boys, but… I don't have any boy on my mind right now."

Maya lowered her voice to a whisper in the end of the sentence. She let her eyes fall on Riley's lips for a short second. Riley, unaware of this, listened to what Maya said and leaned back against a big, soft pillow.

"Huh." 

She turned to look at Maya too. They smiled widely at each other before laughing a little. Something happened in that moment that they could only put a name on later in life. Maya had been in love with Riley for a long time now, and it had taken her an equally long time to tell herself that it was okay. Liking girls was okay, loving Riley was okay, and no one could take it from her because it was a part of her identity. Maya loved Riley and it was the greatest thing to ever happen to her. It was there, at their Bay Window, when Riley slowly let herself sink into the same feeling. 

 

* * *

 

(Looking back at the memory made Riley and Maya smile as they sat in the comfort of their college dorm room, hand in hand. Riley's friendship ring was new and improved with an actual shining diamond decorating the center of it, because Maya knew there was no other ring in the world she could've given to Riley as an engagement ring. Two wedding catalogs were open on the bed in front of them.  

"When I looked at you, and you laughed like there was nothing bad in the world… I think I just _knew_ ," Riley chuckled. 

Maya glanced at her and felt her heart grow twice as big as it was before, "Yeah, you knew.") 

 

* * *

 

Topanga Matthews was no fool — she knew something was off with her daughter. She was almost certain she also knew what the problem was. Riley made her way in the living room, shoulders slumped, as she had done for the past three months of freshman year of high school. Topanga sat next to her on the couch and began stroking her hair on impulse. She felt Riley relax in her presence.

"Mom," Riley started, "What if I like Maya?" 

Topanga smiled, "I'm not surprised."

"No, I think I _like_ like her."

Topanga chuckled and brushed her fingers through Riley's brown locks, "Like I said: I'm not surprised."

Riley pulled herself away from her mother's grasp and frowned, "Wait, you knew?" 

"I'm your mother, of course I knew," said Topanga, "And for the record: I think you'd be very good together. You've always been good together."

Riley smiled sadly, "I feel weird. And different. And kinda scared, too."

"Oh honey… trust me when I say that you're not the only one. Discovering yourself can be frightening, but it's rewarding too. You're not weird, nor different from the rest of us, but you have every right to be scared."

Riley looked down at her hands for a moment, eyes always aching to stare at the friendship ring, "So you think I'm okay like this?"

Topanga kissed Riley's cheek, "You're more than okay just the way you are. Don't you forget that." 

 

* * *

 

"Be mine, Matthews."

Maya breathed deeply. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for even being able to stand up.

"Good, Maya, good! Now go and say it to _her_ ," said Farkle as he stared back at Maya, who had never looked this nervous in all the time they had known each other. If Farkle didn't know better, he would've said Maya was switched with some random girl. He took her by the shoulders and pushed her towards Riley, who was standing by the drinks table with Isadora. They were all at an end-of-term house party hosted by her and Farkle at the Minkus household. Farkle's parents were having a date night, giving their son permission to host a gathering with a few friends. Maya had waited long enough; she wanted to express her feelings to Riley _now_ , after their freshman year of high school had been full of impatience, softness and suspicion that Riley might, in some alternate reality, feel the same way.

"Farkle, if this works, I'll pay you fifty bucks for always listening to my ass rant about my feelings for Riley."

Farkle laughed, "Don't worry Hart, your happiness is a payment good enough. Now _go_ , or do I have to escort you?"

Maya slapped his arm gently and made her way towards Riley. Time seemed to slow down as Riley's eyes met hers and she flashed a smile so bright that it even left the sun in its shadow. From the corner of her eye Maya could see Isadora wink at her supportively and back up from the situation. Riley didn't seem to take notice — her eyes were on her best friend only.

Time kept running on the second Maya stopped walking and reached Riley. She offered her hand to the brunette.

"Be mine, Matthews."

Riley took Maya's hand. Then she cupped Maya's face and pressed a tender kiss on her lips. Maya's legs felt like they'd collapse on any given moment. She pulled back and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

"I'll take that as a yes?" 

Riley chuckled on her lips, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Peaches."

Maya felt like she could scream or jump around or maybe yell 'Riley Matthews is my girlfriend' from the top of the Empire State Building. Her fourteen-year-old self would have never believed that something like this could be happening to her. She used to look at Riley and feel fire and ice simultaneously, feel hurt and happy at the same time, think that best friends were the closest they'd ever be. Maya would've taken it too, no questions asked, but realizing that she had a chance for more just made her more eager to make it come true. Now it was.

"So… you like me too?" Maya asked. Riley rolled her eyes.

"No, I agreed to be your girlfriend just for the hell of it. _Of course_ I like you, silly. I think I might more than just like you."

Maya beamed and grabbed Riley's hand, "Well in that case! Come on! I wanna introduce you to everyone as my girlfriend!"

Riley giggled as Maya dragged her through the crowd, mingling with everyone who passed. She had a feeling she'd stick with this girl for a long time to come, but then felt her smile drop. She had no idea how long Maya had felt what she did or how much it must have hurt at times. Riley had come to the realization of her feelings only recently, but didn't have a clue about how long Maya had struggled with her own. She made a mental note to bring it up later when the two were alone. For now she would simply enjoy the company of her friends and her beautiful, radiant girlfriend — Maya Hart. 

 

* * *

  

"What do you mean we _don't have_ a dorm room?" 

Hearing Riley's screech, Maya dashed up the stairs and found Riley facing a tall, thin man with a clipboard in his hand. He was almost trembling in front of the powerful Matthews woman. 

"I - I - I'm sorry Miss Matthews, the - the room is under someone else's name and you and Miss Hart simply aren't on the list, I - "

"We got this room, all our stuff is in boxes in there, what do you suggest we do?!" Riley exclaimed, completely out of breath. Maya, seeing how frail the main in front of her girlfriend was, rushed between them.

"Okay, babe, what's going on?" she asked, smoothing Riley's hair. She balled her fists.

"This man is trying to tell me that this dorm room is not ours, but someone else's instead!" 

Maya looked to the man and squinted at his name tag, "Mr… Henderson? Mr. Henderson, are you sure that this room is not under the Matthews name on your list?" 

"Positive."

Riley groaned loudly and was about to give Mr. Henderson a piece of her mind before Maya cut in again, "Well, what can we do?" 

"We might have dorm rooms for you on the other side of campus, but they're being filled out quickly. For now I suggest you wait and we'll get back to you."

"Thank you," smiled Maya appreciatively. Mr. Henderson nodded in their direction and then left the scene quickly. Riley sighed deeply and Maya leaned against the doorframe of the room that was no longer theirs; it would soon be the home of a girl whose last name had too many consonants in it for Maya to know how to pronounce it. Riley began pacing in and out of the room.

"This is unbelievable! I mean, this was supposed to be our home for the year, Maya! Our boxes are all over the place and I think some of my clothes are still on the way which will now be completely unnecessary…" 

Maya watched Riley with a soft smile as she rambled on. Despite the serious situation Maya still found Riley adorable. She had no doubt that they would solve everything and find a place for the two of them to settle in for the time being but Riley had a hard time believing that she had _lost_. She dragged boxes in and out of the room, brown hair bouncing everywhere, the friendship ring occasionally glistening into Maya's eye in the yellowish light of the hallway. She shook her head with a chuckle. Loving this girl was the greatest adventure. Riley was most beautiful in her most basic form, hair a little messy and eyes gleaming with determination. 

"Please marry me," Maya said just as Riley threw a box labelled 'shoes' out on the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Maya. There was something sexy about the way she was leaning against the doorframe with her blonde locks cascading down the side of her chest. She smiled at Riley like what she had said was the most everyday thing in the world. 

"Marry meeee," Maya repeated, raising a brow. Riley let out a small weep, causing Maya to laugh.

"M - m - m - "

"Marry me, Riley," Maya cut off Riley's stuttering, went forward and took both of her hands into her own, "I want this with you. I want your messy morning hair and notes from lectures that I can barely understand and I want to drag all these boxes across campus with you and call you my wife when we walk through these halls just because we _can_! We can be that stupid college couple, fresh out of high school, who get married too early and then we can prove to everyone that we'll be together forever because I know we will, I've always known that! I just - I just want life with you… even the smallest things. Riley Matthews, please marry me please please pleaseeeee!" 

Riley didn't even blink, "Okay."

Maya's eyes widened, "What?"

"Okay. Okay, okay, okay! I'll marry you!"

"Oh my gosh!" Maya hugged Riley tightly and then showered her with kisses. Riley was too shocked to say anything.

"I don't have a ring though," Maya then frowned, "Shit."

"Yes you do," Riley held out the hand where the friendship ring was in place, "I think on some level I've always been your wife."

Maya's heart felt warm as she watched the love of her life beam at her happily. Riley was her fiancée now. Maya felt like she had waited her whole life for this, but then again, Riley had been her fiancée since day one. 

"The playground… you still remember," Maya said softly.

"Of course I do. I never forgot." 

Maya grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her into a sweet kiss, "I've loved you since that day. I can't wait to redo that wedding and make you Riley Hart."

"Uh, you're going to be a Matthews."

Maya rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss on Riley's knuckles, "Keep dreaming, honey." 

**Author's Note:**

> God I would die for them instantly. I love them so much, there is not another ship like them. They were in love, I don't care what anyone says. Shut up Disney. 
> 
> PS. The girls compromised, they became the Hart-Matthews family!


End file.
